This invention relates to a device for precluding electrolytic corrosion of a marine propulsion apparatus and more particularly to an improved, serviceable sacrificial anode for such an application.
As is well known, outboard motors or marine propulsion drives are subject to electrolytic corrosion. The problem can be particularly acute if the engine is operated in a marine environment. In order to protect the internal components of the engine from electrolytic corrosion, it has been the practice to fit the engine cooling jacket with a sacrificial anode. Sacrificial anodes of the type heretofore employed, however, have generally been disposed in the cooling jacket of the cylinder block and held in place by the cylinder head. Thus, in order to check the condition of the sacrificial anode or replace it, it is necessary to remove the cylinder head. Removal of the cylinder head is obviously a time consuming project and also normally requires replacement of the cylinder head gasket each time the cylinder head is removed.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved sacrificial anode construction for a marine propulsion device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a readily replaceable sacrificial anode for a marine engine.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a removable sacrificial anode construction for an engine in which the anode can be conveniently replaced without necessitating the removal of other components of the engine.